


Ice Cream, Spinach, Kisses

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, much too soft to be anything like canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: Kevin and Aaron will team up on making spinach omelettes if it means keeping Andrew from eating ice cream for breakfast.(November 9 - Sweet-tooth)
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534991
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019





	Ice Cream, Spinach, Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Twinyards Appreciation Week](https://twinyardsappreciationweek.tumblr.com/)!  
We started with Aaron telling Andrew off for eating sweets and we’ll end it that way,, but Kevin’s his just-as-much-of-a-health-nut boyf this time ;P  
(Shh let me have my ooc kevaaron i've written canon compliant angst so much this week so here's some soft fluff)

“Andrew!”

“Aaron,” Andrew counters, like he doesn’t know what he’s doing — just like the little shit he is.

“Kevin, back me up, tell him to stop.”

“Don’t eat that,” Kevin mumbles from his spot underneath Aaron on the couch where they had been sleeping. His black hair is sticking up on one side and he still has a bit of drool on the side of his mouth. Aaron reaches up to wipe it off and turns his attention back to his twin, who is sitting in the chair opposite their couch and eating an enormous tub of ice cream at this unearthly hour of the morning. They’d been out at Eden’s last night. How was he awake?

“Andrew,” he says again, but it’s more of a complaint now. “That’s so bad for you. Eat a healthy breakfast.”

“No,” says Andrew, scraping out an enormous spoonful. There is caramel trailing off the end and chocolate pieces, and Aaron _will_ throw up on his boyfriend.

“Make Neil make you breakfast! That’s so gross!”

“Neil does not care what I eat.”

Aaron presses his face into Kevin’s chest and groans very loudly. Kevin wraps sleepy arms around him and rouses himself enough to say, “That will impact your ability to play.”

“Thanks for the input. It’s being considered and here’s the surprise result: I don’t care.”

“Neil,” Aaron appeals to his brother’s boyfriend when he appears in the doorway, still breathing hard from a run. “He needs to eat breakfast. Not sweets. He’s done this like every day since we went on break and it’s been over a week.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Neil swipes an arm across his forehead and looks remarkably uncaring about whether or not Andrew dies at thirty.

Aaron drags himself up off of Kevin to open the fridge. There’s four eggs and half a pack of bacon and Kevin reaches past him to unearth a pack of slightly wilted spinach. “Spinach omelet.”

Aaron watches him wave it over his shoulder in Andrew’s direction and reaches up to kiss him for it, to which Andrew announces, “I’ll stab both of you before I have to watch that again.”

“Shh,” Neil soothes, and holds out a pack of conciliatory cigarettes. Andrew eyes it for a moment before discarding his carton and spoon to take the pack and send a coldly challenging look at Aaron and Kevin as he leads Neil out. “I will not eat your rabbit food if I come back to find any more PDA happening.”

Neil gives them a wry smile over his shoulder and tugs at Andrew’s hand. “Take your time.”

Kevin rolls his eyes and pulls out a bowl to begin beating the eggs, but Aaron has already laid the bacon into a pan and boosted himself onto the counter to tug him in instead.

“Make him wait, the ungrateful asshole,” Aaron says, pushing the egg bowl to the side, and complains, “You’re too tall.”

“Or maybe you’re too short,” Kevin returns with a smirk, between kisses.

Aaron reaches to the side to open the spinach and stuff a leaf into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin glares and returns the favor, and they probably get caught up for a little too long because the next thing Aaron knows, the pan is sizzling, the floor is littered in shreds of spinach, and the door is opening.

“They’re making out over leaves. Neil. I have to kill Kevin.”

“The bacon is burning,” Neil says, and Kevin very frustratingly pulls his lips from Aaron’s to tend to the cast iron.

Aaron turns his glare to meet his brother’s and grabs a stem from the countertop to throw at him, wishing his face wasn’t so hot. “If you ate your greens, this wouldn’t happen.”

Andrew doesn’t bother to so much as twitch as the spinach that sails over his shoulder, merely deadpans, “There are no more greens to eat, Aaron,” and walks back out, to the tune of Kevin’s quiet cursing and Neil’s muffled snickers as he follows.

“He fucking planned that, didn’t he?” Aaron mutters, and Kevin shakes his head silently in response, plating the last of the blackened bacon and setting down the pan.

When he looks up at Aaron again, his green eyes are dancing with mischief, and Aaron, sensing danger, tries to ward him off — laughing as Kevin grapples with him, the last spinach leaf held high until it, too, flutters to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I just wrote a fic per day for a week and tbh wow I really can't believe I did that....I need to go lie down for a while and do nothing  
(not really tho I'm 150% in on writing more aftg content quite soon honestly so please please feel free to send me some more requests/prompts at [foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!)  
I'm thinking about writing some more chapters/rewriting & expanding some of these twinyard week fics at some point so [hit up this poll](https://www.quiz-maker.com/poll2600440x78d64920-74) to let me know which you'd be interested in seeing more of first!  
Also, if y'all wanna support me by reblogging [the post for this fic](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/post/188936799103/ice-cream-spinach-kisses), I'd be 💕💕💕!  
-  
Comments mean the world to me!


End file.
